Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{10}{5q + 6} \times \dfrac{5q}{3}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 10 \times 5q } { (5q + 6) \times 3}$ $x = \dfrac{50q}{15q + 18}$